Protecting the Boy Who Lived
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange. THAT was what he believed in. Not this hocus pocus crap! Edward fell into this world, and now he has to help save it. But what's that got to do with the boy he's been recruited to protect?


_"In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the Law of Equivalent Exchange._ THAT _is what I believed in. Not this hocus pocus crap I've landed myself into!"_

* * *

Harry sighed from where he sat at the long table with his fellow Gryffindors. He looked around to see the others digging in, and gorging themselves on the feast that had magically been given to them, piling as much onto their plates as they could. He glanced down at his own empty plate with another sigh. He wasn't feeling very hungry. He was too busy thinking of the trial. He had been lucky to have Dumbledore there, but the old headmaster had barely given him a second glance. Why was he ignoring him? He looked across the Great Hall to where all thge teachers sat and frowned. Then there was the matter of the pink toad who now sat in the spot of Defense Against the Dar Arts teacher. She had been at the trial too, and she had been utterly against him for that matter. He could already tell, it was going to be an... _interesting_ year.

"Harry, is something the matter?" He looked up at his worried looking friend. He threw her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said. She raised a skeptical eyebrow, not looking very convinced. She sighed in exasperation.

"Well, you really should eat something," she persisted.

"She's right, mate. The turkey is great," Ron exclaimed around a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head's lack of table manners, before turning back to Harry. Harry sighed in irritation as he dished some trukey onto his plate. He leaned forward and grudgingly began eating. He had to admit, the turkey was pretty good. He continued eating, now more than happy to taste the other dishes. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. He didn't miss the I-told-you-so look Hermione was throwing him. He shrugged. So, she had been right.

Once everyone had finished eating, the leftovers and dishes disappeared. All the students looked up as Dumbledore stood up to the podium.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you," his booming voice greeted, carrying through the whole room. Harry only half listened as he continued on in his speech.

"Ahem hem." He looked up to see there new Dark Arts professor (Dolores Umbridge as they'd been told) walking up to where Dumbledore stood. The Headmaster looked taken aback, before he stepped away to let Umbridge stand before the podium. Harry looked around the Hall to see that everyone seemed just as surprised as him. No one interupted the Headmaster's speech. You just didn't _do_ that!

"Thank you, Headmaster, for that warm welcome. And how lovely it is to see all your kind smiling faces," she started in a high pitched voice. He raised an eyebrow. None of the students were smiling. In fact, they all already looked bored beyond belief. He sighed as he slumped down in his seat and rested his head on the table, not bothering to pay attention to the toad's speech. He saw some others doing the same out of the corner of his eyes. The only one seemingly paying attention at all seemed to be Hermione. She too, however, looked to be getting quite bored after a while. Umbridge was still talking in her annoyingly girly voice when-

 _ **POP!... CRASH!**_

He jumped up, startled. He wasn't the only one. Ron stood beside him, staring wide-eyed at the podium. Harry turned and traced Ron's eyes to the source of the sudden disturbance. There, laying in the crumbled remains of the once standing gold podium was a boy. Harry winced. That had to have hurt, if the boy had managed to actually break the solid structure in his landing. He saw Dumbledore rush to the boy's side, instantly blocking him from their view. The Great Hall instantly burst into noise as students chattered back and forth, trying to get a better look at what was happening. They all bustled around, a crowd of swarming kids all trying to see past the Headmaster. The teachers leapt into action, all of them rushing around their table to try and hold back the students.

"Everyone, back to your seats!" McGonagall shouted loudly, startling the stadents closest to her. There were a few protests, but no one dared to disobey the frightening witch. They slowly, begrudgingly sat back down at their House tables, all craning their necks, still trying to see what the comotion was. Harry caught a glimpse of Snape as he knelt beside the Headmaster. He watched as the greasy-haired wizard scooped the boy into his arms, staggering to the side slightly as he stood up. Without another word, he rushed across the room and through the large doors. His billowing black robes effectively hid the little package he carried from the eyes of the curious students surrounding him. The doors slammed shut, leaving the room in thick silence. No one dared to speak.

Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention. Harry turned to look up at him as the rest of the teachers went back to their seats. Umbridge sat down with an angry huff, looking thoroughly annoyed at having had her speech interrupted. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore hurriedly fixed the podium and stood before it once more. His face looked surprisingly calm, as if a person had not just suddenly dropped out of the sky.

"Well, that was certainly... unexpected," he said, chuckling slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like we'll be cutting this short then. Prefects, if you would lead your Houses to the dorms please," he directed. With that, he walked briskly from the room. Nobody moved, still frozen in their seats in shock.

"Alright, you heard him. Get on with it then," McGonagall said impatiently. The room burst into activity once again. Harry stood up in a sort of daze. What had just happened?

Ed groaned as he slowly cracked his golden eyes open. He winced as he struggled into a sitting position. His whole body ached in protest at the movement. He hissed between his clenched teeth as he gripped his chest. It burned painfully. Images flashed through his head as memories from the night before flooded through his mind. ' _That's right. I was sent through the Gate...'_ His eyes widened.

"Alphonse!" He twisted around in the blankets that covered him, stumbling out of the bed frantically. He had to find Al! He had to make sure he was okay! He had to be sure that he was alive and in his original body. ' _I have to make sure it_ worked _!'_

"Hrm... W-wha-" he whirled around, only to come face to face with a complete stranger. The man was sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Gah! Who the hell are you?" The man jumped from his seat in shock. It seemed he had been asleep before Ed's loud looked around with wide eyes, before they landed on the boy. The man scowled, but did not answer. Ed glared back at him. He had cold, dark eyes and a pale face. Black greasy hair framed his face. He was wearing long black robes. Ed raised an eyebrow at the strange attire. His eyes were drawn to a large bruise slowly blossoming just below his right eye. He smirked and couldn't help but wonder which hand he'd hit the man with while he was out of it. The man seemed to notice and his scowl deepened. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a new voice.

"That's enough Severus. Thank you for watching over him for me. You may leave now." He slowly stood up, throwing him one last glare, before leaving the room. Ed smirked. He looked up as another older man walked in, sitting down in the chair. He was wearing billowing robes, and he had a very long silvery beard he could've easily tucked into his belt. Blue eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles.

"Hello, my dear boy. I know you've just woken up, but would you mind answering a few questions," he asked, smiling kindly at him. Ed crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously.

"That depends... Who's asking?" The man chuckled.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he replied. Ed blinked. What the hell kind of name was that? He blinked again. Witchcraft and... wizardry?

"If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny. Now, where's my brother?! Where's Alphonse?!" he demanded angrily. Wicthcraft and Wizardry? There was no such thing, and besides, he had more important things to deal with. He had to find Al!

Albus stared at him. Ed glared back at him, silently fuming.

"I don't know what you mean. You were the only one that... eh- came here. Which reminds me, how _did_ you get here?" Ed scowled at him.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" he shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. Albus sighed before leaning forward to look him in the eyes.

"I mean, I don't know whom this Alphonse is. I'm sorry. You were the only one who fell," he explained. Ed stared at him incrediously.

"Fell?" The man nodded.

"Yes. It was quite peculiar, but you just fell, out of nowhere. And you were covered in blood, though there was no wound thankfully. Though it is quite... _curious_ ," he mused. Ed looked down at his mismatched arms and frowned. His steel right arm shined dully. His mind furiously began working, trying to fit it all together. After Al had sacrificed himself to bring him back, he'd performed his own transmutation to get him back. He remembered, Truth had told him the price. He was sent to the other side of the Gate. The rest was hazy to him, but maybe... just maybe...

"What country are we in?" he asked suddenly, snapping his head back up to look at the Headmaster.

"England," he replied. Ed's eyes widened as he gaped at him. England? Where the hell was England? He frowned. So then his theory was right. Then, what about Alphonse. Was he back in Amestris? Was he even alive? He shook his head. No, he couldn't afford to think like that. Of course he was alive! He took a deep breath.

"I'm not from tis world," he said plainly. He studied the old man's face for any signs of surprise, but to his disbelief, there was none. Instead the man was smiling at him.

"Ah, I see. Well, then that definitely changes a few things," he said... gleefully? Ed stared at him in shock, jaw hanging open.

"You crossed through the Gate didn't you? Now, I myself don't know much about it, but I had a friend once who did. He was... uh, shall I say, not from around here," he explained. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"And who was this 'friend' of yours?" he asked cautiously. If possible, his smile widened.

"He went by many names. While he was here, he went by the name of Nicholas Flamel. He did tell me his real name once though. Van Hoenheim was the name. And I must say, the similarities are quite uncanny," he said, his eyes twinkling mischeviously. Ed glared at him.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard," he hissed venomously. Dumbledore only laughed, further adding to Ed's annoyance.

"Oh, don't worry. Personality wise, you two seem to differ quite a bit. Never did he have such a temper. He wouldn't have punched my most trusted wizard either," he said, chuckling in amusement. Ed glared at him. What was with this guy? He was absolutely mad!

"Tch! I'm wasting my time here. I have to find a way back home," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, I can see why you'd want to be getting back. However, my school has much to offer. Perhaps you can find a way, using magic," Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah right! Magic doesn't exist," Ed spat. Albus grinned as he drew out a long pointed stick. He gave it a flick.

"Of course magic exists," he exclaimed as Ed's bed began floating.

"W-wha!" He scrambled to hold on to the railings on the sides of the bed. Suddenly the bed settled back down.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted angrily, trying to hide his uncertainty. How did he do that? He frowned. Magic was most certainly not real. There had to be some sort of trick.

"I see. You won't be convinced so easily. No matter, though. If you stay here, you'll see soon enough. You may even find a way to get back home. We have an excellent library you could visit." Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"Protection." Ed frowned. This man didn't seem the type who needed protection. He opened his mouth to say something, when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Not for me, dear boy. Harry Potter. You see, there's a... well, the darkest wizard this world has ever known, wants him. He'll stop at nothing. I want you to shadow him, be his protector of sorts. In exchange, you have free reign. You can visit the library as much as you want. We'll provide you with shelter and food. And if you so choose to, you can even attend classes. Is that equivalent for you, Mr. Alchemist?" He held out a hand. Ed's eyes widened at the title given. How'd he know? Though, this man did seem to be very intuitive, so he supposed it shouldn't surprise him. Ed eyed his hand for a moment before slowly taking it in his own. They shook.

"It's Edward. Edward Elric." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. :(**_

 _ **This is simply fan made, for the fun of it. I apologize if I've gotten anything wrong or inaccurate. I don't have any of the books on hand right now, unfortunately. *sigh* I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have a crappy WordPad thing with no spell check or grammar check :(**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was kind of slow. The next one will be better, I swear! **_

_**I know, it's a sucky title. It's a work in progress. If you have any suggestions for a better title, please let me know.**_

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated and rewarded with cookies! (::)**_

 _ **~SoulEater Alchemist**_


End file.
